btncfandomcom-20200213-history
Woodmen
The woodmen are a culture of Men that make their living deep within the heavy forests of Uriel. They a reclusive but good people, always willing to help others..if they can be found. Physical Characteristics Build: Large and stocky, woodmen have an impressive and intimidating physiology. A woodman tending to his nightly chores has been mistaken for a bear by camping adventurers. Coloration: Woodmen tend to have a relatively uniform skin the hue of almonds and hair that runs the gambit from light brown to black. Every so often children with blonde or red hair are born. Eye colors are green, hazel, light brown, and black. Height: Men stand between 6' 6" and 260 pounds. Women tend to be shorter, averaging six feet in height and 130 pounds. Endurance: Remarkable. On average a woodman can walk, carrying a full pack, for 10 hours before needing to stop and rest. Special Abilities: Woodmen are so attuned to their environment and know how dress for it that they become invisible inside woodlands when they hold still. Culture Lifestyle: Woodmen build small hamlets and villages deep within heavily forested areas. Their houses are typically constructed of wood, with low doorways that force anyone above the height of five feet to have to stoop to enter. Most longhouses support two families or one very large family. A typical day will see the men leave the village for a day of lumber-jacking, checking traps and snares for small animals to eat, and guarding the perimeter of their homes from orc and/or warg attacks. Children begin attending school at the age of eight. School lasts from 7 AM until noon, when the children are released and sent home to do chores or play. Wood carving is a popular pastime, as are evening songs around the village's central bonfire. If a Daridun city is nearby, the women will often go there while husband is away and children are at school to share tea, seed cakes, and gossip. Clothing and Decoration: The woodmen favor utilitarian clothing is hues of browns or green. Trousers, boots, and heavy jackets are popular for men, long dresses, scarves, and hats find favor with the women. Women are especially fond of growing their hair long and decorating it with tiny gourds, gemstones, or colorful leaves. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous. The line is traced through the male.Ceremonies are quick and without pomp, with the couple binding their hands together as an officiating Zealot looks on. The couple then exchange vows, the hands untied, and that's all their is to it. Divorce is known and allowed to the woodmen, but only in such cases as abuse or infidelity on the basis of one or both parties. In rare circumstances marriages are arranged, usually as a favor to a close friend or to settle an account. Religion: Most woodmen have a very strong religious hold on them, the majority are followers of Onanism or Lorithe. Every dawn brings the family together for prayers, breakfast is eaten, and the ritual is performed again at noon and before dinner. Prayers for health, wisdom, and bounty are most frequent. Other Factors Demeanor: Observant, talkative, and curious. The woodmen tend to be boisterous, partying hard for little reason other than they want to. They are masters of getting sloshed and singing bawdy tavern songs. Respect is immediately given to those whom are elves or have battle scars, the men love comparing scars and discussing how they were received. There are many rumors from other Men and the Udun, whom say that some woodmen can shape-shift into a huge boar or bear shape but so far this rumor is unfounded. Language: Among themselves they speak the Idu dialect, but they all learn Dunnish as well. Many elect to learn Quendi as well. Other Names: In addition to being colloquially known as Woodmen, they are also called forest dwellers, tree men, and acorns (vulgar and offensive). Relations with Others: Woodmen get along very well with almost all of the other Mannish cultures and races. Exceptions are Easterlings and wargs, two species that the Woodmen simply can't abide. They have a very close bond of friendship with the Daridun, an affection that goes both ways. Woodmen like and respect the elves for their insight and wisdom (not to mention their physical attractiveness), and the elves like and respect the Woodmen for their love, protection, and sanctity of their woodland environment. Restrictions on Callings: The woodmen produce only The Disciplined. Common Vocations: Bowyer, Woodworker (Craftsman), Forester, Furrier, and Lumberjack.